


heal

by lucyyy_writes



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyyy_writes/pseuds/lucyyy_writes
Summary: a story where pams confession to roy takes a significant turn, and jim is left trying to fix his mistakes
Relationships: Angela Martin/Dwight Schrute, Pam Beesly/Angela Martin, Pam Beesly/Dwight Schrute, Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert, Roy Anderson/Pam Beesly
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i promise you it’s better than it sounds

the night she told roy about her and jim’s kiss was quite possibly the worst night of her life. she’d got home and locked the door and ran to the bathroom, praying he wouldn’t come and find her, she’d seen roy angry loads of times before- she didn’t want to be on the receiving end. she thought she was in the clear after 30 minutes of waiting, when she heard a round of hard pounds at the door. she looked through the peephole and found roy, looking furious, waiting for her. she prepared herself for what was to come and slowly unlocked the door. as soon as the lock clicked, the door was slammed open and roy was pushing her on the floor, screaming, slapping, punching. when she thought he’d finally finished, he started to walk away and she started to get up, but he turned and slammed his foot down on her ribs, once, twice, three times. she lay there in defeat, feeling bruises forming over her arms and face already. she couldn’t phone jim, not this time. she reached for her phone when she was absolutely certain he was gone and dialled a number. she could only just manage to get out a small ‘angela, please’ before the pain overwhelmed her. minutes later angela showed up at the door and barged in to find pam sat against the wall crying. ‘oh my goodness, pam. who did this to you?’ she sat down beside her and put her arm around pam. after sitting for a while, angela went to get a glass of water and a flannel to try and clean up some of the blood from her face. it was obvious that her ribs were broken, but pam was adamant she didn’t want to go to the hospital- so angela phoned dwight and he came prepared with bandages and morphine. he knocked softly on the door and angela let him in, the state of pam made him gasp. ‘oh pam, hey, let’s get you bandaged up yeah?’ pam nodded and allowed them to gently pick her up and move her to the kitchen. ‘ok i’m going to need you to lift your shirt, if you’d rather angela do it i’ll step out for a minute’ pam shook her head ‘no dwight, it’s ok. i trust you’ and lifted her shirt to reveal bruises all over her chest. dwights cool hands relieved it slightly as he rubbed in cream to try and help the bruising. he handed pam the tube and told her to put some on her face to make it less noticeable. when the cream dried, he grabbed some bandages and wrapped them tightly to set them in place. pam winced and squeezed angela’s hand. they took her up the stairs and angela helped her get into her pyjamas. ‘thank you guys’ she said as dwight pulled the duvet over her. they smiled and told her to rest, they’d tell michael she was having a day off tomorrow.


	2. jim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jim’s reaction

he heard pam wasn't coming in today so sent her a quick 'are you okay' message. after an hour of not responding he got worried and asked angela if she could come to the break room. when in there he asked the obvious question 'where is pam' angela told him she is at home safe and that he shouldn't worry. she couldn't tell him anything else. jim decided that he would go over after work to make sure his best friend was okay as angela had said. the time felt like it had stopped completely, and as soon as the clock hit 5pm he grabbed his things and left. he drove to pams and knocked on the door. 'hey pam, it's jim. i'm just checking you're ok' he got a reply 'hi jim, i'm ok thank you for coming over but i can't see you right now.' she had a red mark on her face and bruises up her arms which she didn't have time to cover before jim arrived. 'pam? what's going on? please can i come in' she thought for a moment and decided he'd have to find out one way or another. she unlocked the door and cracked it open. the first thing he noticed was the redness covering her face and he instinctively reached up to touch it. she backed away slightly but allowed him to touch it. his hands were damp from the rain outside and it cooled her hot face. he whispered 'was this roy?' she opened the door to let him in and nodded. he had never wanted to kill someone more than he did right now. as she stood there in her grey joggers and oversized hoodie, he wanted to hug her and tell her everything would be ok. so he did just that, except when he pulled her in for a hug, she whimpered slightly and pulled back. 'hey, i'm not going to hurt you, i'm not like him' he said softly. 'i know' she replied 'it's just... well' jim started to look more concerned. 'pam. lift up your jumper' she slowly brought her hands up and revealed a mosaic of reds purples and yellows cascading across her chest. his heart sunk at the sight and his anger grew further. 'what else did he do?' she rolled up her sleeves to show the variety of grip marks and bruises up her arms, across her shoulders and down her back. he didn't know if it was the sadness or the anger building up inside of him, but he felt tears prickling at his eyes, threatening to roll down his face. 'come to the lounge, we can talk about it' she said and reached for his hand. he grabbed hold and she squeezed it, it was the first bit of true comfort she had felt all day. they sat and she told jim about angela and dwight and how they helped her last night, and how she told roy about the kiss. jim couldn't help but blame himself- he was the one that kissed her. as she got to the details of what roy did, he could see she was reliving it 'you don't need to tell me, it's fresh and painful for you. i can wait' she nodded and moved closer to him. he held out his arm and she buried her face in his chest and started to cry. every sob tore jim's heart but he stayed there with her, comforting her and telling her it's ok until she finished crying and told him to be careful. she knew he would come to find him and if he saw him here he'd probably do the same to him. at that point in time, he didn't care- he was there for pam and that's that.


End file.
